<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amazonian Luck by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640834">Amazonian Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bruce Wayne, do not smirk at me like that!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amazonian Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 24, challenge 22 (romance genre)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is an injustice!” said Diana, pacing the length of the drawing room.  “I cannot believe nothing has been done about this before now.  I will petition your government – the governments of <i>all</i> nations.  I will – Bruce Wayne, do not smirk at me like that!”</p>
<p>He worked hard to clear his expression, and only partly succeeded.  “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerely.  “I wasn’t smirking about that.”</p>
<p>“Then what?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“First,” said Bruce, “I promise that I will help you with this, whatever you decide to do, all right?”</p>
<p>“All right,” said Diana.  He held out his hand, and she took it, smiling.  “And second?”</p>
<p>“I was smirking because I was just thinking how very, very lucky I am to have found you.  I just… I never thought I would ever have this, you, something <i>real</i>.” </p>
<p>“Because of your late-night activities?” she asked, teasing.</p>
<p>He smiled back.  “That came later.  No, growing up as rich as my family was, it made all kinds of relationships hard.  Did anyone like me for <i>me</i>, or just for my money?  Did anyone want to date me because they liked me, or because they wanted to marry rich?  And the women who were already rich…  let’s just say, we didn’t have much in common, even before my ‘late-night activities’.”</p>
<p>Bruce paused, holding her hand in both of his.  “I suppose, I began to think that I would always be alone.  Until I met you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am only with you for your money,” said Diana.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you, Your Highness?”</p>
<p>She laughed and leaned in to kiss him, briefly.  “Maybe not,” she allowed.  “Or, maybe I am with you because you are good and kind and smart and—”</p>
<p>Diana broke off as he kissed her, long and deep this time.  “And I love that you even think those things, let alone say them out loud.”</p>
<p>“And I shall keep repeating them,” she said, bringing her free hand up to his face.  “Until you believe me.”</p>
<p>“It might be a long time,” Bruce warned her, softly.</p>
<p>“I am very patient.”</p>
<p>He smiled.  “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>